Pokémon Ranger Mission Time
by KysMaya
Summary: After the time gears were stolen one after another, the time in the world goes crazy. But what happens when the new ranger union decides on catching the thieves? Why does Purple Eyes wanna help? Will everything collapse when Summer and Ben find out who are the thieves? And why does every story lead to total world destruction? (Storyline from PMD Sky,BenXBlue Eyes & SummerXRed Eyes)


Hey People:). I thought this was a funny idea so I wrote it down. I highly recommend you to hear Pokémon Mystery Dungeon or Pokémon Ranger 1,2 or 3 Soundtracks, 'cause that makes it cooler:D. Well, have fun. Oh and the ranger union in Almia is called Great Ranger union, I had to make a new ranger union in the PMD world. Excuse my English I'm from Austria and fell free to show me my mistakes.

Is one of you guys interested in being my Beta-Reader for this story?

~Pokémon Ranger Mission Time~

Chapter 1 : The Scream

"Is that it?", a blonde haired woman with a blue fringe in her hair said. "Yes, that's it", a man with spiky blond hair and a red spike in them answered. "Then what are we waiting for?", the woman asked. "Alright, take it", the man replied. Slowly, the woman stepped forward and took the object of their desire. "I got it. And now we have to get away or we're going to be trapped here forever", she said and ran towards the exit, checking if her companion is following. "Right", he said and followed her. Only seconds after the two left the forest, the time stopped. The morning dew froze on the leave without getting ice, the wind stopped blowing and everything turned grey...

"Hey Summer!", the sky-force-ranger named Ben yelled happily. "Hi Ben, you're late", the other ranger stated and winked at him. "Aw great, now I'll have to hear ANOTHER one of Professor Inpatient's 'Don't be late' speeches", the brown-haired boy whined. "That's right, Ben. And I hope you're going to memorize it the next time you decide on coming late", the prof said coming up the escalator. "I'm sorry Professor!", the male ranger said. "Well, it's alright as long as you do your work. And that's the topic I wanted to talk to you about. I would appreciate it if you two would go on a patrol. Every mission I could give you was already taken by the other rangers", Professor Hastings said. "Oh, and Murph would you explain the new bounty hunting board to these two?", the old man said looking past the rangers at another person. "Of course Prof", the rather 'strong' boy said. "Very well, I shall take my leave now. Good Luck Rangers", Professor Hastings said before walking to the escalator and disappearing downstairs." Goodbye Professor!", the three people said in unison.

"Alright. Summer, Ben would you come over here?", Murph asked showing them to come. The two rangers made their way over to him. "This way", he showed them a little bit further down the hallway. There was a giant board with some papers on it hanging from the wall. "Isn't that spot used to be free?", Summer asked looking curious at the papers. "Yes, but we found a new system to gather some more money for equipment and our researches", Murph explained. "And that is?", Ben asked. "Bounty hunting! Some Officer Jennies came over while you were in Oblivia, shortly before I came to you with the M.S. Ranger. They said that many bandits, robbers and evil people are hiding in our region because everything is so peaceful here in Skyla. So they said that we Rangers should start hunting for them. But the Prof. said that we're rangers and not officers but the Jennies said-", Murph explained but was cut short by Summer. "Please come to the point Murph", she said. "Ah, yes. Well the union wants to gather some money for research and other things and we would keep the peace even more. So the Jennies should send a Magnezone in an hour or two to get us new profiles" "That's great! Then we can bounty hunt instead of doing that boring patrol!", Ben cheered happily. "I'm sorry but there's no available bandit for you. Everyone is already taken by some rangers. But as I said in one or two hours is bounty-hunting-board-refreshing. We could look for some targets for you together", Murph stated. "That isn't a bad idea, but we should start our patrol now. 'Til next time Murph!", Summer grabbed Ben's Scarf and was out of the building with Ben right behind her. "Bye!", he barely shouted before getting dragged after Summer.

The two rangers made their way to a new city called 'Treasure City'. "Hey I heard here is a shop that sells wonderful food. And the price shouldn't be that bad either", the female ranger said as her stomach growled. Ben laughed: "Alright, when your stomach is arguing with us I've got no chance!", the boy threw his hands up in the air. After that the ranger both laughed and headed deeper into the town. "Right there, it's called.. let's see… Kecleon Market! Haha, look the shopkeepers are wearing kecleon hats!", Summer laughed. "Haha, that's pretty awesome", Ben added. The two rangers walked to the open shop and greeted the shopkeepers. "Ah new costumers", the man with the green kecleon hat said. "And they are rangers", the other man with the violet kecleon hat said. "What do you wanna buy?", they both said in unison. "Well, we were hungry and we heard that you sell some food. Some good food. To a low price?", Summer asked. "Of course. We are already famous for our big apples. One of them is as good as a whole meal. And they're costing only 5 Poké", the green hatted man said. "Alright then we'll take two big apples", Ben said as the two rangers laid their money on the counter. "Thanks. Your apples are here in a minute", the violet hatted man said and walked through a curtain in another room while the green hatted picked up the money. The violet kecleon brother came back with two apples bigger as his hands. "There you go", he said while handing them over. "Thanks!", Summer said happily while looking at the apple hungry. "Whoa they really are big!", Ben said baffled.

Just a second later they heard some footsteps and turned around. Two little children were making their way to the counter. The first one was a girl with brown hair and red short sleeved vest and rather short black pants; she had a red headband and black fingerless gloves. Right after her was a little boy with black hair and black glasses; he wore a green also short-sleeved shirt and knee-long beige trousers. The little boy seemed to be younger than his sister and he seemed a little nervous and very shy, because he fiddled with his fingers the whole time and looked to the ground. "A the little Mable siblings. How may I help you?", the green hatted kecleon brother asked. The girl went to the counter and stood on the tip of her toes to look over it. "I would like to buy an apple", the little girl said, laying the money on the counter. "Alright little May, here you go", the violet hatted Kecleon brother said and handed her the apple which she had to take in both of her hands. "Thank you Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon", the girl said happily and waved with her elbow and walked out of the shop. "Thank you", the boy whispered and turned to leave. "Wait little Max, come here and take that with you", the green Kecleon brother said and handed the small boy another apple. "Ok, thank you Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon…", the small boy said and ran after his sister. "Aren't those two just adorable?", the violet Kecleon hatted man said. "You must know, the mother of these two children fell ill some time ago. Since then, they are doing the shopping for her. I am very impressed what they do for their mother even though they're so young", the green brother said. "Oh, but they seem to be very friendly and polite… Even with their mother ill. That's the proof that there aren't only evil people out there", Summer smiled.

Only seconds later came the two children running back. Little May panted and after some heavy breathing she said: "Mr. and Mr. Kecleon! There are too many apples! We've got two but only paid for one!", the brown- haired girl said. "Oh, that my little friends is a gift from me and my brother", the violet Kecleon brother said. "That's right. How about you share it between the two of you?", the green one added. "Really?! That's so nice Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon! Thank you!", little May shouted happily. "Th..Thank you", the shy Max said. "Alright. Now that we're done with the shopping we can continue to search the item we lost recently", the girl stated happily. "Goodbye Misters Kecleon, Goodbye Rangers I almost didn't notice!", May laughed and went out of the shop waving one last time. The two rangers and the Kecleons waved back, smiling. "G..goodby- Wah!", the young boy had tripped over the carpet and the apple he was holding rolled over the floor right in front of Ben. The ranger picked it up and walked over to the little boy who just stood up. "There you go", Ben said and handed the apple over to Max. But as the brown-haired boy touched the little boys' hand, Bens Vision started to blur. *What..? I'm getting dizzy all of a sudden…*, he thought before everything went black. Suddenly a bright light cut through the darkness and he heard a scream: "H..h. !" Everything went bright again and Max snapped Ben back into reality: "Thank you Mr. Ranger" "Uh.. O..Of course", he said stepping back. *That was strange… I defiantly heard a scream.. Was that you?*, the brown-haired ranger thought looking at Max. "Goodbye Misters Kecleon, Mr. Ranger and Mrs. Ranger", the small boy waved and followed his sister. "Goodbye!", the Kecleons and Summer said smiling. "Yeah.. Goodbye…", Ben said deep in thoughts.

"Ben what's wrong? You seem.. different. What are you thinking about?", the female ranger asked. "I know it sounds strange, but did you… Did you hear anything strange like a scream?", he asked. "Uhm.. no. I don't think so. Did you hear anything strange?" "No, did you hear anything?", the green hatted Kecleon brother asked his brother. "No, I didn't hear anything either" "You must have imagined it Ben, after all we haven't eaten 'til now", Summer laughed. *Did I just imagine it? I'm pretty sure I DID hear it*, Ben thought. "C'mon Ben I'm hungry. Goodbye Kecleon Brothers!", Summer waved at them before dragging the slightly confused Ben out of the shop. "Let's sit over there", Summer said and pointed to a bench nearby.

After they ate their Giant apples Summer and Ben walked down the main way in treasure city. "Hey, aren't that May and Max over there?", Summer asked pointing behind Ben. The ranger turned around spotted indeed the little siblings. "Hey, who's that?", the brown-haired boy said. There was a man wearing clothes in the color of a Drowzee. "Thank you so much Mr. Drowzee!", little May shouted happily. "Yup!", Max shouted. "Oh, it's no problem", the man dressed in Drowzee colors said. "Hey May, Max! What's up?", Summer asked. "Oh, hello Mrs. Ranger! You know my brother and I lost an item some time ago, which was really important to us… We searched all over for it but sadly couldn't find it. But Mr. Drowzee here said he may have seen it! And he even offered us to help finding it! Isn't that nice?", the girl explained joyful. "Wow. That really is nice. It's good to see that there are still good people around here", the female ranger smiled. "Oh please, I must have had a cold heart not to help those adorable little children", the man said in a low voice. "So, should we start searching now?", the Drowzee-man asked the children. "Yeees!" "Yup!" And with that the three people began to move. May and Max walked past the rangers but the Drowzee-man accidentally bumped against Ben. The ranger started to feel dizzy again: *What's that? It's happening again..* "Oh, excuse me", the man said and followed the children. Ben's vision suddenly started to blur. "That man surely is a nice person, huh?", Summer thought loud. And then everything went dark and seconds later the light cut through it again. There were Max and the Drowzee-man in a rocky area. "You better do what I tell you or it's going to be even more difficult for you", the man said angrily. "H..h. !", Max screamed. Then everything went back to normal. *What was that? It was the same as before. But… this time.. I saw an image… no a scenario! Max is in danger!*, Ben thought. "Ben, what's wrong?", the brown-haired girl asked. Ben turned to his partner and explained what he just saw. "What? Max is in danger? No, you probably just daydreamed again. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just… that man seemed really nice, right? I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think it's the best if we just head back to the ranger union for now", Summer said. "Alright…", Ben whispered and followed his companion to the ranger union.

"Murph! We're back!", Ben shouted. "Great! The Bounty-Hunting-Board was refreshed two minutes ago", Murph said. "Oh cool!", Summer stated and the two air-force rangers went over to their friend in front of the Bounty-Hunting-Board. "Alright, what kind of bandit do you want? Evil? Naughty? High reward?", Murph asked. "Oh…I guess we just look… around? Summer? What's wrong?", Ben asked looking worried at his partner. The girls' body began to shake. "Is it too cold here?", Murph asked. "Ben…Look at the board.. on the bottom right…", she said with a trembling voice. Ben turned to face the board and searched in the bottom right corner as he noticed it. There was profile… with the Dowzee-man on it! "Summer!" "Yes! You were right Max is in danger! Let's go!", the brown-haired ranger responded. Shortly after that they stormed out of the union. "Uhm… guys..?", Murph asked completely confused.

The two rangers ran into the direction of Treasure town, but stopped when they saw a worried and confused looking May running around like a headless chicken. "May! What happened?!", Summer asked." I don't know.. Mr. Drowzee, my brother and me went searching for our item, Mr. Drowzee told me to look somewhere over there and when I came back they both were gone! I shouted for them but they didn't show up! I only found footsteps leading to Mt. Bristle!", the little girl panicked. "Ok, everything is alright. We're going to search your brother. Leave it to us!", Summer responded running of to Mount Bristle with Ben right behind her. After some climbing ("OOWWW!" "What's wrong Ben?! Did someone hurt you?!" "Yes! The mountain poked me!") they reached the peak of the mountain. "Huh? This is a dead end Mr. Drowzee. Where did you see our item? And where is my big sister? She is coming after us, right?", Max asked. "No, she won't. Sorry. But we're alone here. And by the way your item isn't here either", the Drowzee-colored man said. "W..what? But you said-" "I lied. Man, and you two really believed me!", he laughed. "Big sister! Help me!", the little boy screamed, trying to run away. "Oh no, you won't", Mr. Drowzee said and stepped in the little kids way. "You see that hole behind you? There was indeed a hole, barely big enough for someone like Max. "Rumors say, that there's a treasure inside of it. But as you can see, I'm too big to fit through. And that's where you come into the play. Come on, I would even help you out again", the Drowzee-man said. "Nooo!", Max screamed and tried to run away again but Mr. Drowzee stepped into his way. "You better do what I tell you or it's going to be even more difficult for you", the man said angrily. "H..h. !", Max screamed.

"Stop right there!", Summer said. "Oh? The sorry bunch of ranger-brats. What are you here for? Rescue the child? Im..haha imprison me?",the Drowzee-man laughed. "Yes, you are a criminal and we're going to catch you to save Max!", Ben said. "Hoho, I am a criminal with a bounty on my head. But everything you can do is 'befriending Pokémon'. But what do you wanna do against a criminal?", the man asked mockingly. "How about this?", Summer asked sending the criminal flying with a kick. He grunted and stood up again. "You just wait!", with a scream he leapt at Ben. The ranger dodged with a step aside and elbowed the Drowzee-criminal in the stomach which caused him to pass out. "Max! Are you alright?", the female ranger asked the little boy. "Y..yes.. I'm okay", he answered. "Oh that's great! We were really worried. Come on, let's get you to your sister", Ben said relieved. "MAX!" The little girl screamed. The two children ran into each other's arms and hugged each other. "May? How did you come here? And what happened to you?!", Summer said shocked as she looked at the girls' body. She had bruises everywhere and some scratches all over her hands, legs, arms and two in the face. The little girl was also covered in dust and dirt. "Well, I waited for you three to come back. But then I saw a Magnezone, it had several profiles and one of them fell right in front of my feet. The person on it was Mr. Drowjerk and I realized that we had been tricked. After that I was so worried I couldn't help it, so I climbed up too. But it looks like it wasn't really necessary", May explained while scratching the back of her head. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Ranger!", May and Max said in unison. "We would prefer if you would just call us Summer and Ben", Summer laughed. "Well, then thank you Summer and Ben", Max said. "Wow Max! I didn't knew you could.. uhm speak normal", she said kinda stunned. "He only is only able to speak normal when he trusts the people and they're important to him", May laughed. "We're feeling honored", Ben said and winked. "You better should", Max joked. The rangers summoned Latias and Latios and brought the children back home again. They told each other goodbye and the partners flew back to the ranger union.

To be continued…

Hope you guys like it and 'til next time, bye;)

(I would be happy about some reviewsXD)

Lg Maya


End file.
